Beginnings
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: What happened if Jarod went back in time?
1. Back In Time

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Summery: What happened if Jarod went back in time and told Mrs. Parker about his life and what her daughter went through.

Beginnings

Back In Time

Jarod stared at the house that he saw Mrs. Parker and little Miss Parker went into. He had done it and gone back in time. He had hoped to change his life and what Miss Parker had gone through with the death of her mother. He was still behind the tree when a car drove up and a blonde haired girl got out and walked to the door. She was the same age as Miss Parker and must be her friend from school before she went away. The girl went up to the door and knocked waiting for it to open. The door opened and Miss Parker came out with a coat on and walked with the girl to the car. The were talking about what movie they were going to see. At that age he was doing pretends that hurt and killed people and here was Miss Parker was going off with a friend going to a movie. Something that he never had a chance to do when he was that young. He did go to one movie and that was the second year he had escaped.

He watched as the car pull away and drive away and then he walked up the walkway. He knocked on the door and waited for Mrs. Parker to open the door. Mr. Parker wasn't home yet and for that he was grateful. He knew that Mr. Parker worked late at the Centre.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Mrs. Parker."

"Yes."

"Can I talk to you?"

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Yes, you do. But it's going to sound strange." He looked Mrs. Parker in the eyes and then started talking. "My name is Jarod. I have come back, so that you can change your life, your daughters and my life. I am what the boy inside the Centre will grow up to look like. You hid my parents Major Charles and Margaret at your friend's house on a farm. They had a baby and named her Emily. When my brother and me were stolen you hid them, so they wouldn't take my sister. You hid them at Harriet's house."

"How do you know Harriet? Did you hurt her?"

"In my time yes, I knew her. She was the one that told me that you hid my parents there. I found out that I had a sister and Kyle was my brother. She told us that she had contacted her through St. Catherine's. She knew you when you were at the church and that you rescued her when she fell in the water. I also know that you had twins a girl and a boy. The boy was born first and you thought that he was stillborn before Melanie was born, but he was given away at birth through Nugenesis. The same place my parents took me to get tested and that's how they knew I had the pretender gene and they stole me in the middle of the night with a hood on my head. I know Angelo used to be a boy named Timmy. Your daughter and me were friends and would go on adventures inside the Centre. Sometimes Angelo would go with us too. We found a girl named Faith who was dying. She was your adopted daughter. Miss Parker looks exactly like you when she grows up."

"How do you know this and my son died?"

"No, he didn't die. He was given to a family."

"I have this that I can show you." He held up the Halliburton case that he had brought with him. He knew that they couldn't be changed.

Mrs. Parker looked at him and decided to let him in.

He opened the case and inserted the disks. He played all of them. She saw the one that was used to kidnap a witness and the one that they killed Kenny. He also inserted another one."

"I've already seen that one."

"That wasn't me. That is my clone and his name is Gemini. I did a cloning simulation while in the Centre not knowing it was going to be used on me. He was part of the Gemini Project."

"How could they do that?"

"Because the Centre is greedy."

"Please just hear me out, Mrs. Parker."

TBC


	2. Talking

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Beginnings

Talking

Mrs. Parker looked at him for a minute and knew that he had an honest face and she knew that he wasn't lying in what he was saying to her. She showed him in and they both sat down in the living room.

"I know that you are pregnant and you're going to name him Ethan. I also know that he's my and Miss Parker's brother."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I am from the future and I met him. He has the inner sense like you do. We were hiding from the Centre, but then left to go visit Miss Parker and I never heard from him again. I hope that he's okay. You told him that he could find my mother and we could finally be a family. I only caught a glimpse of her twice. Once the first year that I escaped from the Centre and another time when we were on the Island Of Carthis. She was there looking for the scrolls. I met my dad when I was looking at the Pakor food company. We found out that they cloned me and we went to go rescue him. My father was taken back to the Centre and we traded Mr. Parker for my father, then we went to the airport and they came and shot Miss Parker. I let them go and stayed with Miss Parker to help with the gunshot wound and was taken back to the Centre."

"You escaped?"

"Yes. I found out that they were using my simulations to hurt and kill people and I couldn't have that happen. I couldn't help kill anymore people, so I escaped. I found so many things like ice cream, pez, donuts, silly putty, slinkys and other stuff. Miss Parker, Sydney and a computer tech were in charge of bringing me back. While I was out I was also doing various pretends such as a policeman, doctor, coast guard and so many other stuff helping people that nobody would help and because I wanted to help and maybe do some good in the world trying to make up for the Sims I did."

"I wouldn't let my daughter do this."

He looked away when she said this.

"What is it Jarod?"

"I'm sorry to have to say this, but you die after giving birth to Ethan because Mr. Raines shot and killed you to get Ethan."

"I died?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"How do we get everyone out?"

"Don't worry. I've got that covered. I'm getting Kyle out of there too. I'm going to get Lyle out too from his family. I'm hoping that, that will change him."

"What did he do?"

"He sent me an e-mail that I thought was from Sydney and went to this town and he kidnapped me and was going to cut off my thumb and take me back to the Centre, but Kyle saved me. I thought he died in the van when it exploded when we were going to see our mother. Lyle shot and killed my brother."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you."

TBC


	3. Outside

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Beginnings

Outside

Young Jarod walked out into the sun and looked around. This was the first time that he had been outside since they were at the cabin they had temporarily rented. The Jarod of a different time had made sure that they were hidden and gave them all new identities. They would go to school and act like they were normal children. Last night they were given a sedative, so they would sleep. The older Jarod had helped and carried all the children into the cabin and then left to his own time.

Jarod watched as the birds hopped around and sang in the trees. He had only read about birds in books. He turned to the car that they drove in here and wondered what kind of car it was. It was pretty big.

"Jarod, what are you doing?" Little Miss Parker came out and wandered towards Jarod. Mrs. Parker came out too along with Lyle, Angelo and Kyle.

"I was wondering what kind of car this was."

"It's an SUV."

"Oh." He then turned to Mrs. Parker and then towards the hills. "It's beautiful out here. I've read books about birds in a book and I've seen hills and mountains in books, but I've never seen them before."

"Come on in children. It's time for breakfast. We're having pancakes."

"What are pancakes?" Jarod asked curiously.

"They are good Jarod and you can put butter and syrup on them. You've never had them?" Wondering why her friend never had pancakes. "What did they feed you inside the Centre?"

"They gave me wheatgrass and tomatoes."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

She nodded and skipped into the house ready to have some pancakes. She knew that Jarod would like them.

Jarod came into the house and smelled something good and helped Miss Parker set the table. They were sitting at the table a minute later and Jarod took a bite.

"This is very good."

"I told you."

"You're going to like ice cream too."

"Ice cream?"

"I love ice cream, mama."

"I know you do."

"Jarod and Kyle will like it too."

"You've had some ice cream too haven't you Lyle?"

"Sometimes when I was good."

Mrs. Parker told Lyle that she was his mother and Miss Parker was his twin sister and told Miss Parker that Lyle was her twin brother.

TBC


	4. Years Later

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Beginnings

Years Later

When Ethan was older Mrs. Parker taught him how to use his gift and he had found Jarod's parents. They were finally reunited and Kyle and Jarod lived with them now. Mrs. Parker, Ethan, Lyle who was now called Adam and Miss Parker who now liked to be called her real name Melanie lived next door to the Charles. They too changed their identities.

Jarod and Melanie who had been childhood sweethearts and had dated when they were in high school were now married and were expecting a child of their own. Mr and Mrs. Charles knew that Mrs. Parker was never part of the plan when they kidnapped Jarod and Kyle and welcomed her and the children in open arms. They were as happy as Mrs. Parker at the news of Jarod's and Melanie's engagement and were happy that they were married and would have a child soon.

A boy was born to the happy couple and they named him Jeremy Charles and their last new name was Thompson. They were now free from the Centre and for that they were glad.

The End.


End file.
